I Must Not Chase the Boys
by Ilandere Okami
Summary: A music video design for the series to the song "I Must Not Chase the Boys" by Play. Deals with Raven and the four guys who enter her life and effect it: Alexander, Jagger, Claude, and Trevor.


**Author's Note: This is the third music vid I've posted here. It's a Vampire Kisses one. Only took about two days to develope the idea enough to creat this. A music vid design is dif than an actual music vid 'cause I have no money, cameras, actors, sets, real editing software, etc. to make one. This is the best I can do. And I really think this song applies to Raven. Teehee.**

**Just to know:  
**This is the lyrics  
_These are the directions for what you'll see_

**To read:  
Find on YouTube, unless you own the song ((by Play)), and listen to it once.  
Read through this once, to get a feel for the vid.  
Read this and listen to the song. Simple as that.**

* * *

I Must Not Chase the Boys Music Video Vampire Kisses Style

((This is Raven battling w/ her heart over the four different guys who have tried to steal that heart throughout the series. The four guys are Alexander, Jagger, Claude, and Trevor. The three latter boys have their own parts of the song, while Alexander just appears throughout the song because he's throughout Raven's thoughts and life.

Just so you remember: Alexander and Jagger are vampires; Claude is half-vampire; Trevor is human. Jagger tries to turn Raven to get back at Alexander, and maybe because he really does like her. Claude is using Raven to get blood-filled vials that will turn him into a full vampire—all in a sub-plot manga—and most likely is falling for Raven, wanting to turn her. Trevor is just a boy Raven's known her whole life who bullies her constantly, but really is crushing on his "Monster Girl." Alexander is Raven's boyfriend and loves her unconditionally, but won't turn her into a vampire.))

_Music: Raven wakes up in the middle of the night, slowly, as if it's morning. She looks around her room in surprise—perhaps that it's still dark out—and sees something outside her window, a dark figure flash by_

Won't someone tell me what is happening to me?  
_Flash forward to the morning. Raven walks down the stairs, looking around to make sure it's safe_

Why am I so misunderstood, why can't they see?  
_She sulks at the table while her parents and brother are happily talking about random stuff_

Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel that I used to be  
_She sneaks out of her house by way of her second story window—at night once more—and is caught by a man. When she looks up to see if it's Alexander, it's actually Jagger._

They say I'll understand it all in good time  
_Change scene: In Alexander's gazebo with him, staring out at the sky, leaning on the railing_

But age ain't nothing but a number in my mind  
_She looks up to see Alexander smiling at the sky, fangs showing_

I'm goin' crazy with this push me pull me  
_Zoom in on his fangs, when the flash and blind the camera, switching the scene of Raven standing in the graveyard, running from something_

Caught between wrong and right  
_She runs into Alexander, but is pulled back by Jagger, his fangs glinting, ready to bite her_

I wanna give in to the woman in me  
_Zoom into Raven's scared eyes_

I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
_Zoom out to see Raven in Jagger's arms, fangs glinting from her mouth_

The moral of the story is I got no choice  
_Zoom into her fangs and back out to see the situation from before_

I must not chase the boys  
_Raven closes her eyes and breaks free from Jagger's hold, running away from him and Alexander_

_Music: Switch scene to the school library. The camera moves as if it's actually someone's eyes, walking, bouncing up and down, walking towards Raven seated at one of the tables, hunched over writing_

I start writing down my deepest secrets  
_The person/camera glances over Raven's shoulder to see her writing in a diary_

7 days a week of truth and fantasy  
_Switch to Raven's POV, where she continues writing, until a hand reaches down and plucks the journal from under her_

Get the feeling that the way my life is got to be prepared for changes  
_She whips around to see Claude reading her diary, he smirks and starts to walk away_

Won't someone tell me what is happening to me?  
_Switch scene: Raven's walking down the hall at school; she's watching Claude w/ his friends_

Why am I so misunderstood? Why can't they see?  
_She looks around to see people pointing and laughing at her, everyone wearing "in" clothes and such, while she's all gothic; cut back to Claude and gang passing by her and him watching her_

Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel that I used to be  
_Switch scene: The scene in the manga where Raven wakes up in a canopy bed in Romania w/ the full moon out her window, Claude comes in through the door in a wealthy outfit; zoom in on his smirk_

I wanna give in to the woman in me  
_Raven pulls the sheet over her head and buries herself in the bed_

I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
_She pushes open a coffin lid into Alexander's attic room_

The moral of the story is I got no choice  
_Alexander walks over to her with a sad look on his face_

I must not chase...  
_Raven runs to Alexander, but he leaves the room_

I wanna go left when they tell me go right  
_She runs out of the room somehow cuts to the drive-in_

Don't wanna be the little girl they're kissing goodnight  
_She sees couples kissing in cars, oblivious to everything_

The moral of the story is I got no choice  
_Someone grabs her from behind by the waist and turns her around: Claude_

I must not chase the boys  
_He points a warning finger at her, telling her that she needs to do what must be done_

They could try to make me write a thousand lines  
_Switch scene: swoop through the window into a full classroom, she's taking notes_

But that won't ever change the way I feel inside  
_Suddenly, she looks up to see that she's alone in the room except for Trevor_

They got their opinions but I just don't care  
_She tries to make a break for the door, but Trevor stands in her way_

'Cos that's not what I wanna hear  
_He asks for a kiss, but Raven refuses and shoves past him_

I, I must, I must not chase the boys  
_Raven walks down the halls of the school in the next few lines; this line, she walks past Jagger_

I, I must, I must not chase the boys  
_She walks past Claude, who beckons to her_

I must, I must, I must not...chase...the boys  
_She walks past Trevor, who calls out to her, calling her over. On "the boys," she sees Alexander at the end of the hall and starts to run_

I wanna give in to the woman in me  
_She runs out of the school and cuts somehow into the graveyard, at night_

I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
_She tries to find Alexander, chase him through the gravestones_

The moral of the story is I got no choice  
_She runs to Alexander finally, but he just shakes his head and backs away into the fog_

I must not chase...  
_She tries running after him again, but three streaks of black shoot past her_

I wanna go left when they tell me go right  
_Suddenly, Alexander appears again, telling her to go one way, she instead turns towards him_

Don't wanna be the little girl they're kissing goodnight  
_He disappears again and Raven stops, suddenly surrounded by all four boys ((Alexander to her left, Claude in the front, Jagger behind her, and Trevor to her right_

The moral of the story is I got no choice  
_On the following beats, Raven is pulled by first Alexander by her left arm, then Trevor by her right, then Jagger by her left, and then Claude by her right: "__**mor**__al," "__**sto**__ry," "__**got**__," "__**choice**__,"_

I must not chase...the boys  
_Suddenly, they all stop. She falls to her knees. During the pause, she looks up, but on "boys," the three vampires turn into bats and disappear into the fog, while Trevor just closes his eyes and falls back into the fog_


End file.
